Just Scar
by Lost Canvas
Summary: An outsider female player joined the team in their practices, had a scar in her past. Why does she scared of Mitsui Hisashi? Why Rukawa is so protective of her? Romance Drama. OC story/ RukawaXOC, Mitsui HisashiXOC


**Title: Just Scar**

**Characters: **OC X Rukawa Kaede, Mitsui Hisashi  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro + We've finally met**

**Akagi Takenori**, number 4, the center and also the team captain of Shohoku High School basketball team. Despite his 3rd and last year of school, he was full of determination in winning Inter High Tournament this year. I was impressed by his spirit of not defeating by the past and I believed he has a high chance of winning this year, especially with the two new comers from year one.

**Sakuragi Hanamichi**, number 10, the former gang leader and was a complete noob of basketball. He was one of the two year one who played a part of boosting the team's strength. Though I hated his attitude, I agreed with Haruko, sister of the captain, that he does have a little talent of playing basketball. He's definitely a great help in the team, even though he has some problem with the team mates.

**Rukawa Kaede**, number 11, the ace from the mid-school and also the ace in Shohoku High School basketball team. He was the other year one in the main team. He was quiet and quite a loner in the team as well as in school. However, he was the ideal player that I was aiming for, before the incident. Not to mention, he was my idol.

**Miyagi Ryota**, number 7, the point guard and also the shortest out of the main five players. Despite of being the shortest, he has incredible speed and court awareness, which allowed him to be the floor leader. However, because of his conflict with some gang, he was off-court for a few week before the Inter High Tournament started.

And the fifth person... I would never expect him to be back to the basketball court.

Mitsui Koi, and that's me. I kept a short blonde hair, which I hair-dyed recently, and I was slightly taller than Haruko. I love basketball, just like Haruko. Same year as Rukawa and Sakuragi, and I was in the same class as Haruko. I choose Shohoku High School was because of Rukawa. He's my ideal player when I was in the middle school and I thought this was a very good chance for me to see him playing on court, in the same high school. Though it's also a risk for me in Shohoku, there's someone I didn't really want to see ever again, who was also in this school. On the other hand, maybe he thought I wouldn't be in the same school as him, he might not even think of looking for me in this school itself.

I joined a basketball team, named Yujin team. Yujin was from a community centre near my house - my rental home - It was the only two female basketball teams (both from community centres) can be found in Kanagawa Prefecture, since all the eligible schools do not have basketball for female. Therefore, I joined Yujin. The advantage of community centre teams was able to combine middle school and high school students. The other team was Danjou team. It was because there're only two teams, we're forever rivals in competing for National Champion Finalists. A year ago during my middle school, I inspired and took up the courage to join Yujin because of my idol, Rukawa Kaede, and of course my love for basketball, but that was after the incident. And because of the incident, I decided to stay low on court, therefore in most of the friendly competition, I always on the reserve seat.

My story started when I first met Rukawa Kaede, face to face, in the school basketball court.

In 3 months time, the National Championship will begin. Looking at my old injury, I have decided to start polishing my basketball skill and also a new start in Shohoku High School.

_-Flashback-_

_Fujimaki sensei, my coach, came to me a week ago. "Mitsui-san, I have been wondering for a year, you are actually good in 3 points shooting, why didn't you show it out more during the practices? You have been keeping yourself low, I'm sure with your skill, it will benefit the team much. Do consider what I've said. Give yourself a chance to play basketball. This is why you are here, aren't you?"_

_-End of flashback-_

So here I am, Shohoku basketball court. Today, there wasn't any practice in CC, so I decided to come here to practise on my own, since the CC was far from here anyway. Due to some gang fight incident happened in the court a week ago, the Shohoku basketball team has suspended for a week, and they are only allowed to use the court after 3 o'clock, no early than that till further notice depending on their performance. It's still an hour early. I quickly change into my sport attire and took a basketball from the sport storeroom. Without wasting any time, I did a 5 min warm up and started practising on court.

After a good 30 min of 3 points shooting, the door suddenly creaked open. The sound startled me and I lost my balance to regain my position. I fell and hurt my left knee.

"Who are you?"

I immediately stood up, despite my painful knee and bowed to whoever spoke, "I'm sorry! I'm from class 1A, Mitsui Koi. I am here to practise..." and I went on and on until,

"Hm" made by whoever had came in.

I raised my head up when I was kind of being approved, I startled as I saw the face of Rukawa Kaeda. He wore his basketball attire and walked pass me to the under of the basketball net. He started dribbling the ball, made some moves and threw the ball into the basket. This pattern repeated a few times. I was still standing at the spot where I fell, and yes I was stoned. One, it was Rukawa, my basketball idol was standing in front of me. Two, I wasn't sure what I should react to him or should I ignore him and continue my practice, since he did neither chase me away nor invite me in his practice. Three, I felt a stung on my left knee and I got paranoid whether I should move it or not.

Ten minutes passed with me standing at the same spot, still. A basketball was rolling towards me, which I believed it's Rukawa's, because mine was still in my hand. I looked up and I saw Rukawa stood in front of me. He stared at me for a full minute and bended down to retrieve his basketball, before turning towards the net again.

"Ru...Rukawa..." I called out softly and he paused, without turning his back. "Can... can I join you? If you don't... mind." I suddenly asked him, not knowing what I am talking about. That was one of my dream to achieve, which was to play basketball together along with Rukawa. I started to get nervous from waiting his reply. Just as I was about to lose hope from whatever his answer would be, he suddenly tossed the basketball to me. I dropped mine and caught his clumsily and stared at him. Rukawa had his defence pose standby and that's when I realised the answer was a 'yes'! I smiled goofily and dribbled the ball.

Skipping the playing part

Making use of the last 15minutes, before the Shohoku training starts, I had a great time with Rukawa. Even though I did not score any and was kind of expected due to his height and skill, I was able to surprise him with my 3 pointer shoots, which of course with his height, he was able to defend back quickly to block the shots. I was sure he had a great time as well, even if he didn't show it in his face.

"*pant* that... *pant* w-was... *pant* great..." I was panting and sweating a lot. That was definitely the best training I ever had, sadly it lasted for 15minutes only. Before Rukawa or I say anything, as if it's a cue of the end of that 15 minute session, there were voices coming to the court.

"Ryo-tan, I can't believe the principal actually suspended us for a week and forbid us to use the court other than our practise time. "

"We had no choice, Sakuragi. We should be glad that none of us is punished."

"That is THE punishment! I am so gonna get it back from Mit-chi!"

"Haha, but I am glad that he decided to join us. He definitely benefits us a lot in 3-point shots."

"Hah! I am the genius, Sakuragi Hanamichi! I'm the one who will score everything! Hahahaha!'

The laughter got louder and nearer to the court, while Rukawa and I were staring at the same direction of the voices. Slowly, two figures came to our view.

"Oh! Rukawa, you are here already?!" The shorter one, Miyagi Ryota, said.

"Rukawa! You little bastard! Why are you here before the practise time?!" The red-head Sakuragi Hanamichi accused.

"Because I wanted to." Rukawa said bluntly with a straight face to Sakuragi. Looking at Rukawa and Sakuragi's mouth fight, I slowly yet sneaky, trying to leave the court without them noticing me. However, more members were coming in, and the vice-captain caught me leaving.

"Oh, who are you?" said the four-eyed vice-captain, Kogure Kiminobu, who came in together with Akagi, the captain. Ryota and Sakuragi shifted their focus to me upon hearing from Kogure.

"Ah! I... I'm Mi...Mitsui K..koi, year o-one... W-well, I'm...I'm h-here because..." I was stuttering (well who wouldn't when there were three big guys except Ryota sempai staring at you?), when I was cut by random assumptions, like...

"Why are you here alone?"  
"Are you Rukawa's fangirl as well?  
"Rukawa's sister?"  
"No, they don't look alike..."  
"Rukawa's girlfriend?"  
"Maybe? She's kind of cute."  
"WHAT!"  
"Rukawa has a girlfriend?!"

I wasn't sure how should I react to their curiosity, especially when they said 'girlfriend'. I flushed slightly.

"That's enough!" The captain shut them up. "It doesn't matter why you are here, but I would like to excuse you as we have a training going on at 3 o'clock. Hope you will understand." Akagi-san said to me kindly yet firm. Of course I understood, that was what I planned to do initially.

"I will be leaving now, I'm sorry if I have taken your precious time." I bowed to the team and looked up to see another newcomer came in to the court.

"I can't find my knee-band, anyone see it?" Said that man. I was froze at my position, hoping to melt soon and leave the court without him notice me.

"Eh? Why is there a girl here?" However, luck choose not to be on my side, that person did notice me. Akagi-san wanted to briefly explain, but he was cut off with the next line.

"You... look familiar... Where have I seen you before?" _No, I can't let him find out who am I! What should I do?! Help me!_

Unconsciously, I moved behind Rukawa, trying to hide myself while my finger went to grab Rukawa's lower hem of his shirt, which he's just next to me. Rukawa sensed it and gave a glance on me.

"Mitsui-san, you know her?" Ryota-sempai asked.

"Mit-chi, your way of approaching girl is outdated, you need to learn from me, hahaha!" Sakuragi-san joked.

That Mitsui/Mit-chi guy ignored them and continued walking towards me. I gave a little pull to Rukawa's shirt again and this time I wanted help from him.

That Mitsui/Mit-chi guy spoke again, "Are you... are you..." _No! Please don't recognise me. I need to get away from here. Rukawa! Help me!_

Desperately thinking of running away and wishing Rukawa would help me to get away here, I moved a step back and slipped. "AHH!"

"Are you ok, Koi-chan?" Kogure-sempai concerned. _Shit! He said my name out! Now I can't get away._

"K-koi? Koi! You are Koi?!" Shouted Mitsui/Mit-chi, getting closer to me.

I shut my eyes tight, with the practise I had a while ago and the additional slip, the pain came to the extent that I couldn't bear it with a support. _Please don't come any nearer to me. _I felt an arm scooping my leg and another arm embraced my back, carrying me up. I opened my eyes and I saw Rukawa was staring at me, before turning to his captain.

"Captain, I have done my warm up. I will be back before the practice." Akagi-san gave him an approval nod and Rukawa turned and walked out the hall, with me.

"Wait... Wait up Rukawa!"

"Mitsui, let them go." Akagi-san stopped Mitsui/Mit-chi from chasing after us.

"Mitsui-san, you do know that girl, don't you?" The four-eyed sempai asked.

"That girl... she is my..."

In infirmary

There was an uncomfortable silent and the one who broke the silent was the nurse. "Mitsui-chan, this is an old injury, isn't it?" Umiko sensei asked while bandaged my knee and continued, "What have you done to her, Rukawa-kun?"

"Sensei! It's not Rukawa-san's fault! I fell and he happened to bring me here!" I quickly answered, not wanting her to misunderstand it.

"Haha! I was kidding, haha!" I sweat-dropped at Umiko sensei's cold joke.

"Well, from what I see in your injury, doing exercise aka basketball is fine. However, it mustn't get any heavy impact directly," For a moment, I felt Rukawa was alerted from the information, and Umiko sensei continued, "Therefore, you must be careful or it might worsen to the extent of..."

"Sensei! I understand! I will be careful from now on, heehee." I quickly bowed, showing gratitude to Umiko sensei, "See ya around Umiko sensei!" I walked off the room, while passing Rukawa-san, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out as well.

We walked through the hallway till the end, when Rukawa spoke, "Hey.."

I turned to face him, "Yes?"

He looked downward, and I followed his gaze, "Ah! I'm so sorry!" I didn't realise I had held his hand all the time when we walking down the hallway. I abruptly released his hand and bowed with apology. Suddenly, I felt evil aura came behind us. I glanced back slowly and saw many evil eyes were glaring at me. I guessed I had done something unforgiving to Rukawa's fangirls.

"Erm... Rukawa-san, thanks for all this." For some reason, this was really getting awkward and I need to leave as soon as possible before anything happen, especially from the fangirls. "I will take my leave now."

_He seemed curious about my injury, I gotta go before he started to ask anything. _

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading. I just got a simple inspiration from re-watching Slam Dunk. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
